


[Podfic] Sleep, Don't Visit by betp

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Futurefic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sleep, Don't Visit by betp</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleep, Don't Visit by betp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep, Don't Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986965) by [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp). 



Title: Sleep, Don't Visit

Author: betp  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles

Summary:  
"Worth dying for, huh?"

Stiles leans against the doorframe, watches Derek sleep in a square of moonlight with an intense satisfaction welling in him. "Absolutely."

 

Length: 34:08 (with music by Sigur Ros)  
Stream or download MP3: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sleep%2C%20Don%27t%20Visit%20by%20betp.mp3)  
Download M4A: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sleep%2C%20Don%27t%20Visit%20by%20betp.m4a)


End file.
